


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 14

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a vaginal component, Gavin loves to make his partner come, I tag as I go, Kinktober, M/M, Mentioning of fingering and eating someone out, Orgasm Overload, no beta we die like man, sensitivity play, the word pussy is used, to describe it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 14!This is what will happen on Day :a.) Sensitivity play - Convin
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 14

**Author's Note:**

> Up and down, up and down we go here. Was fun to write! I lobe working with androids sensitivity levels.
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Gavin finds out Connor can change his sensitivity settings and has some fun with it.

This was torture, just plain blank torture. Connor didn’t know why he had agreed to this. With the next thrust of the man above him and the following electric buzz that went up to his body he fucking knew why. He moaned, his voice full of static, not longer sounding remotely like his own. 

Gavin grunted above him, keeping up his pace of deep and precise thrust, making sure to hit the one spot in Connor. Sweet was falling from his brow as he kept watching the other, who was just so perfectly laid out under him. Like he had been told, Connor kept his arms above his head fisting the bedsheets, his legs spread wide so Gavin had enough space to move how he wanted. His face was half-hidden in the pillows and the human let him, Connor needed a little piece of mind after all. 

With another hard thrust right where he needed it the most, Connor half-screamed in the pillow, spit soaking the fabric underneath him. His HUD was blasting with error messages but he ignored them, was too preoccupied with feeling everything Gavin was giving him. His body trying to take anything in, any movement of Gavin’s cock fucking into him, the sound of the human grunts and pants, his own and the sounds their bodies made, the slapping of flesh and the wet sounds his pussy made. He was so wet.

Which per se was nothing unusual with their couplings, Gavin always making sure to prepare him thoroughly, even if he didn’t need it. The man found far too much enjoyment making him orgasm. 

Today when they had agreed to play with Connor sensitivity settings, he had already made him come two times. The first with his fingers, while leaving hot kisses all over his body, nipping at the skin, with the lowest setting for Connor’s pleasure sensors. This orgasm had sneaked up to Connor, who had more than enjoyed it, like a slow raising fire that came down after it had burned itself out. 

But Gavin hadn’t stopped there, no, he had laid Connor out on the bed, kissing his way down and started to eat him out, when he was still recovering. And then to make it even worse had made him set up his sensitivity on the highest setting. Making him feel any brush off the human tongue feel like an electric shock, just one stroke and he had calmed down his legs around the other’s head. Gavin had just chuckled, something that had made him wail against his hypersensitive lips, forced his legs down on the bed, and kept on with his mission. 

It hadn’t needed much, not even five minutes for Connor to come. Wailing and moaning the whole time. He was glad in the end that Gavin’s flat had thicker falls than his. or he would have surely gotten a noise complaint from his neighbors by now. 

And of course, the human hadn’t stopped there, again. Ignoring his own need he had just let Connor rest for a bit, letting him set his sensitivity down slightly above what he normally had set. It had been a blessing for the short time, Gavin had let him rest and get his squirreled mind back together. 

Still, the human hadn’t been finished with him. After a few precious minutes of rest, he had uncurled the android from his position with gentle hands, laying him out over the sheets, caressing his skin with featherlight fingers. Just then to tell him where he could put his hands and should keep him, Connor still a little delirious following the command before the human got comfortable between his spread legs.

No warning had been spoken, just a kiss to the androids dry lips, and then Gavin had thrust into him hard and without mercy. His body still so sensitive, he screamed. His system reacted to the harsh treatment with zipping pleasure up through all his wires, making him produce more slick and screaming in static, his back bowing from the sheets. 

Gavin just had laughed above him and had kept on thrusting, not letting the android rest.

This is where they had stopped, or still were on doing, Gavin still fucking into him and slowly making him lose his mind. He could himself get close, his sensitivity making everything so much deeper. Connor moaned pitifully around the next thrust, his body squeezing around the human, begging to get his release. 

If Connor had his head out of the pillows he would have sawn Gavin’s sharkish grin and the glint in his eyes. That was very clearly telling, that he wouldn’t get what his voice and body were begging for. 

“Put it down, to the lowest setting.” Gavin panted above him, his voice rough. 

In one moment Connor’s head snapped from the pillows looking at the other with his eyes ripped wide open. His mouth was open in words that didn’t want to come over his lips. Gavin grinned down at him, kept on thrusting, even slowing down a little. 

“Lowest setting, sweetheart,” he repeated with a purr in his voice. 

Connor whimpered, throwing his head back, but did what was asked of him. He was always weak when Gavin called him that and in the end, he wanted to feel what the human had planned. None of their encounters had him ever left unsatisfied. He whimpered anew when the sensation was set down to the minimum of feeling. 

His body was still so high strung from the pleasure before, warming his system, while this now was more like a very slow-growing flame. Every thrust bringing him a little closer, his approaching orgasm not leaving but being dampened down. The android hid his face again in the fabric of the pillowcase, whimpering in it, his spit wetting the fabric.

Even with the thrust that now felt so much less, but still so good, hitting his spot and being back at their tempo, Connor could himself get closer again. And he thought that maybe Gavin wanted it like that, giving him the hopefully last one at a slow pace. But he was wrong because with the next thrust Gavin started talking again.

“Up,” the man was panting hard, the continous fucking starting to take a toll on his body, “up, to the highest.” 

Connor threw his head around, shaking his head in desperation. His body was telling him he couldn’t do it, his mind was partly agreeing, but his body wanted so much. He set his sensitivity up, just to stop the fighting in his mind. Instantly his body reacted. His head bowed back in the pillows, his whole body raising himself from the bed, hands clawing hard into the sheets, making sure to break them and a static wail left his lips. 

His body was burning, flames all over his skin, overheating his systems. Every thurst felt like a punch in his belly and it was too much, too much for him. But before he could let himself fall over, just this millisecond he needed, Gavin talked again.

“Down.”

Just this one word made him scream and he tried to scrabble away, while still pressing back into the pleasure. Gavin hadn’t given him even three minutes in the overload in pleasure and now he wanted it down again. Connor wanted to protest, but his system already followed the command, his HUD so overloaded that his basic commands took over.

The android slumped into the sheets, a silent screaming hanging from his lips. Connor could feel his eyes roll back, spit dripping from his mouth, and his hands losing hold of the sheets. He felt so fucked out, but he still hadn’t come, his body was just done. Letting Gavin use him how he wanted and just taking it, while little static sounds left his lips. Every thrust stroking the fire that was burning so bright in his belly, making him drip all over the sheets. However it wasn’t enough, but right now he didn’t care anymore.

Gavin groaned deeply above him, at his own exhausting and the beautiful fucked out picture Connor was making under him. A grin found its way to his own dry lips, he licked over them, tasting his own sweat. He was fucking close himself, had to hold himself back so badly. But he wanted to make Connor come first before he even thought about that. 

With the rest of the strength left in his body, he moved his hands from Connors' sides, where they had held him above the android. Placing them under the man’s legs he lifted them up, raising them so he could bend the android in half, his body was so pliant for it. 

A static whimper left Connor’s lips at the feeling of being moved, turning in a gurgling moan, when he felt Gavin fucking him now even deeper. The human’s thrust never stopped the whole time. It was given Connor more, but still not enough. Still, his hands clawed again in the fabric of the bedsheets. The human above him panted harshly, keeping up with his thrust and bending him a little more, getting deeper.

“Up. All the way, up, sweetheart.” Gavin’s voice was just pure roughness, close to giving out itself. 

Connor just whimpered in answer, closed his eyes, and followed the command blindly. He screamed the next second because Gavin adjusted perfectly in time with the change. From the slow glide he had started, he now was fucking into him with harsh fast thrust, all fines forgotten. 

It finally brought the android what he had waited for so long. Fingers tore in the bedsheets, ripping them, and with the sound in his ears, he came, bowing his body from the bed, a scream silent from his lips. His body overloaded with everything, and he didn’t even know that he started to squirt, more wetness falling on the sheets. Everything just went black in front of his eyes. 

Gavin cursed above him, the second Connor came, squirting, some even hit Gavin’s heaving chest, he forgot everything and just hammered into the other searching for his own pleasure. The android was still bowed back, little tremors going through his body, still coming. The human moaned deeply as he finally came, thrusting hard and leaving his cum deep into the other. 

He let his head fall forward, holding himself still above Connor, his own body trembling. That had been intense, but damn good. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a few times and looking down at the android underneath him. The man was still holding his position, but his eyes were closed. 

Carefully, Gavin settled him down, trying not to hurt him, his cock softening but not leaving the others pussy. He knew how much Connor liked it being full in one regard or another. Having the android flat on the bed, comfortable even, he bowed down to his face. Happily and gently he nuzzled the other’s neck. Enjoying the low static chirps he could hear coming from his body this close.

He always had a thing for fucking Connor in a soft shut down. 

  
  



End file.
